Mikasa Verus
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Race Shinigami - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Birthday May 13th - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Gender Female - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Height 170cm - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Weight 61kg - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Eye Colour Blue - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Hair Colour Black - }} |- ! style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Affiliation Shinigami Academy - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Occupation Student - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Captain None - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Base of Operations Soul Society - }} |- ! style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Education Shinigami Academy Grad Student - }} |- ! style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Shikai Setsugekka - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Bankai Unknown - }} |- Mikasa Verus (ミカサヴェルス, Mikasa Vu-erusu) also known as Sōchiru Mikasa (ミカサ総流, Mikasa Sōchiru) is the niece of Lucius Verus. Her parents died soon after her birth and she was raised by her uncle, who taught her the art of armed combat as well as philosophy and tactics and generally treated her as his own daughter. She is currently a Grad Student at the Shinigami Academy. Like her uncle she has chosen to take the European family name Verus instead of her Japanese family name. Appearance Mikasa is a teenage, to young adult woman of half-oriental descent and standing 170cm tall. Her body is of average build but with strong muscles and a generally healthy composure. Her hair is black and semi-long and she has deep blue eyes. Her other facial features are mild and elegant, as if often the case with half-bloods. She takes good care of herself, though uses next to no make-up. In particular her hair she keeps well groomed and washed. She likes to wear jeans and buttoned sweaters, often black to signify the Shinigami colours but sometimes she wears white as well. Though this is seen as the colour of the enemy, Mikasa's cosmopolitan demeanour and mindset disapproves of the traditional uni-political (the geopolitics of the different spiritual species) dogma's. Instead of an Obi she consistently wears a thick brown belt instead, under which she can firmly tuck her twin Zanpakutou. Personality Add stuff here History Being born in the noble family, Takeda (武田), her parents died when she was only a toddler. She was taken in the care of her uncle, Takeda Morimoto (武田モリモト) better known as Lucius Verus. She grew up under his care, was home schooled by him and received several degrees. He also taught her the art of warfare, both strategy as well as various martial arts. Being trained like this for the first decades of her young life she grew out to be an expert swordswoman, adept at Kido and hand to hand combat and honed her spiritual powers to a high degree ever before setting foot in the academy. After her uncle's downfall she kept her family name hidden for some time, adopting the name Takeda Mikasa once more. Not knowing what to do without a family of her own and finding the work she could get with her degrees to be mundane and unfitting to her mindset, she decided to join the Shinigami Academy. Powers & Abilities High Reiatsu: Mikasa boasts a high level of Reiatsu and can exert a lot of it when needed. Expert Shunpo: Mikasa is a handy asset because of her speed and manoeuvrability in combat. She is capable of outpacing most others and is often seen completely flanking her opponent with the great speed and distance of her Shunpo. Enhanced Endurance: being young and naturally dexterous, Mikasa's endurance is higher than normal. She can keep up sustained physical movement and Shunpo for a much longer amount of time without tiring. Expert Zanjutsu: trained by her uncle, a master, from a very young age, Mikasa is an expert at handling her weapons. Though not a master yet she is already obviously on her way to being one. She can handle herself in an armed engagement very well and deal precise, deadly strikes whilst boasting swift and instinctive reactions towards an opponent's swordplay. Though a very keen swordswoman she lacks the teaching qualities of her uncle. Nevertheless, few could hope to come out alive when Mikasa draws her sword. Keen Intellect: she is renowned for her keen intellect which adapts to a situation quickly and effectively. Though she is an inexperienced tactician and still lacks strategic insight, she is capable of outsmarting opponents or devise creative ways around impasses. People who know about her family around her attribute this as a family trait, more specifically her uncle. Hakuda Combatant: she can handle herself when caught unarmed and the situation desperately calls for it or when Hakuda can give her an edge in battle. She's an average fighter at best, mostly because of her agility if she really needs to be. Kido Expert: Mikasa is an expert Kido practitioner who can cast high level Kido with relative ease. The highest levels require an incantation however, as do Kido she wishes to cast simultaneously. Nevertheless, she can easily rely on Kido alone to fight an opponent of her class or use it to give her an edge in combat. She is known to be able to cast Bakudo #61 as well as Hado #73, the latter requiring an incantation. Kaihitsugi (回棺, Turn Coffin): Mikasa can summon a black box, its appearance being similar to Hado #90 but much smaller and simpler, at her hand palm which encases herself or another close by. The box near-instantly heals the person within from their injuries. The procedure completely drains her out. Zanpakutō Setsugekka (雪月花, Snow, Moon and Flowers): In sealed form, Setsugekka is a slightly longer than normal katana, resembling an Odachi. It has a longer dark golden hilt and a double-C-ring guard in the Musashi style. *'Shikai:' Setsugekka is activated by the command Satoru -悟る (awaken). It glows brightly and splits into two individual swords connected by a long, thin cord. Each sword remains of the same length as its original, except are now straight and thinner.They retain a single cutting edge but taper far more into a thin tip.The hilts of each sword are also smaller, the size for one hand. : Shikai Special ability: Setsugekka's ability is to heal or hurt an individual at the expense of the other. Each sword has a single innate ability, depending on by which hand it is currently held. The conditions for any of the abilities to happen are very simple and always take effect. *'Migi -' 右 (right): if she strikes with the right, the two combatants' wounds are exchanged. *'Hidari -' 左 (left): if she blocks with the left, the right can strike and nothing happens. *'Ryō -' 両 (both): if she strikes with both, her wounds are healed but at the expense of the one struck. *'Bankai:' Setsugekka (刹月下, Moonlight Temple): When released the blade of Mikasa's Zanpakutou exudes a thick black substance which covers it entirely and flows off with ease. The weapon itself though does not change. If she were in Shikai at that time, both blades would be covered. : Bankai Special ability: the black substance is highly acidic and can instantly corrode a person to the bone. Mikasa can throw this acid when she swings her sword but needs to be always mindful since it can also harm her in the same way.